


Bounty

by Catlover18



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Assasin crap, Other, bare with meeeee, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlover18/pseuds/Catlover18
Summary: Read and find out. Much Assasinating. Ye.





	1. Chapter 1

  Everything hurts. Why? I opened my bleary eyes, a pounding in my head. I flexed my mechanical wings, thankfully they were intact. I tried to sit up, but the world spun. I could vaguely see the outlines of people. They grew closer, and my breath quickened.

 

“D-don’t touch her!” Spoke a voice. A male.

“Is she dead?” “No you idiot she’s breathing!”

“Help her up!” A hand came into view, but I weakly pushed it away. I looked down at the capacitor above my heart. It was flickering. Dammit. I flicked it and it powered on. I gasped as my vision cleared and my system came back online.

“What the hell?!”

“Carter! Get away!” Screeched a girl. I stood up, rubble falling off of me. Luckily my armor stayed intact.

“Beta give me the scan.”

“No permanent damage miss.”

“Good. Lesser damage?”

“Jarred ankles from impact.”

“Eh nothing too bad.” I glanced up at the astonished teens. They looked younger than me,but teens nonetheless. I picked up Shadow Weaver, slipping the sword into its open ended sheath on my back.

“Um. Hi.” I said, waving.

“Who. The fuck. Are you.” Asked a boy with glasses.

“Um. I’m no one important. Hey, where am I?” I Said, walking forward. I then noticed my bow was gone. I whipped around, and saw the familiar glow under some wood. I pulled it out, the glowing grey compactable bow still in perfect condition.

“You’re on the outskirts of New York.” Said a girl. She was short and had auburn hair.

“Damn. So close.”

“Sorry miss. I got you as close as possible.” Said Beta.

“It’s close enough. You got eyes on the Chaethyn?”

“Yes. He is heading in this direction from the Southern border.”

“Shit. What do you think he’s trying to do?”

“Well miss, He may be trying to blend in and stowaway here on Earth.”

“Can’t blame him. You said he’s coming here?”

“Yes. It is a small town with high population. Little chance of being caught. He will do his best to blend in.”

“Of course. The little bastard.” I glanced at the kids. One had his cell phone out.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

“I was recording b-but.”

“Delete it. Unless you want to die.” He paled and clicked some buttons.

“Good. Now if I find that anywhere on the internet one day. I will find you. That goes for all of you. Now forget this happened.” I said glaring. They quickly nodded. I then hit the capacitor and the armor and wings retreated into the metal piece. Underneath were a Queen shirt, black sweatpants, blue chucks, and a hoodie. I fixed my half shaved silver hair, finger brushing the knots out. My sword stayed as well as my bow and arrows. I tapped it again and they went invisible. I looked around. I had crashed into some sort of small shed. I was in a park. Next to us was a playground ,picnic tables dotting the landscape.

“See ya.” I said, then taking off, running along a path.

“Beta, give me his tracker coordinates.”

“He is exactly 7.9 miles away moving at a speed of 45 miles per Earth hours.”

“Got it. Bring up his blip.” A map appeared to my right of the Island. I slowed down, enlarging the map. A blue dot for me, red for him, and other lesser targets were green. He was moving quickly, slowing as he came to this town. It then slowed to a normal rate for a human. I made it to the edge of the park, idling under the iron sign. I wonder if I should get some makeup. Or contacts at least. I knew all over my body were stems and nerves that were blue and silver. My eyes were a maze of black and blue. Targeting circuits that made their way across the iris. Then I need to kill him and make sure he doesn’t have any secret friends. I turned off my scanner, thinking of ways to kill this bastard. I need to find a way to dispose the body and get back to headquarters. I needed a plan. Chaethyns are slippery assholes, aliens that could morph to look like humans. After the war they went on the run. Now I have to go kill him and get my bounty money.

 What wonders you accomplish when assassinating.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> HE COMES.

Midnight

I walked around in the dark and I had already retracted my suit too. A few times I had to scale rooftops, avoiding druggies and suspicious people. Eventually I made my way to the city, bright lights on every corner. I found a bar, a larger one with a sign that read: The Lucky Clover. I checked over myself, making sure there was no debris. I also put up the lower portion of my mask, so as to hide the large incisors that peaked below my lip. I then went in, drawing my hoodie up. I took notice of all the people in the bar. It was filled, a lot of younger people gathered at tables while older folk danced and sat by the TVs. I went up to the bar, sitting in a space between a women with blonde hair and an Asian man. They both looked at me weird but I ignored them. I called over the bartender.

“A Sam Adams please.” I kept my head down as he stared at me.

“Ma’am I’m going to need to see-“ I slapped down my identification and he shut up. I glanced at the people next to me. The girl had left, leaving an empty seat while the man was obviously trying to look under my hood. I focused my hearing on the people around me, listening for any intruders. One conversation in particular caught my attention.

“—You wimp. I told you the dare! Now go…..pull down that persons hood! You have five dollars on the line.”

“I-I don’t think that’s a good idea Camron.” 

“Dammit, it’s not that hard Percy!”

“....Just do it! Or are you too chicken?” Said a girl.

“Jaquline be nice!”

“No! He came for the drinks and we told him he had to do something and now he’s chickening out!” 

“Fine. I’ll do it.” I froze as I heard footsteps come nearer to me. I tensed, slowly looking over my shoulder, making sure he couldn’t see my whole face. It was a scrawny middle aged college kid, black hair and brown eyes. The kids behind him were tall, a boy and two girls. They were obviously popular. The scrawny boy presumably Percy froze when I looked at him. I could tell my targeting system was adjusting, and he could probably see it. I quickly turned around, grabbing my beer bottle and hurrying out the door.

“Fuck no. Beta please keep a tracker on those asshole kids.”

“Okay. Targets acquired. Load mini frag?”

“N...no. Just keep a tracker. What about the Chaethyn?”

“He has reached the city.”

“Perfect.”

“How about those teens?”

“...I believe they are following you.”

“Fuck. How far behind?”

“They are about ten paces back.”

“Fantastic.” I walked faster, then turned into an alleyway. Scaling the wall I listened.

“They went in there!”

“Shhh!”

“I swear she went this way.”

“Who the fu-“

“Watch your language!”

“Fine. WHOM THE FUCK IS IN HERE?”

“Not what I meant.” I stayed silent, calculating the distance I would have to shoot from to kill them, and then plant the bodies.

“C’mon don’t be a puss! Just go in!”

“No. What if I get mugged?”

“Fine. I’ll do it. You wuss.” Footsteps came closer, and unfortunately at that moment my foot slipped, a piece of concrete falling onto the pavement below. Right in front of that kid. He froze, then slowly looked up.

“Holy shit. How the fu-“ I then hoisted myself all the way up, running across the roofs of apartments and buildings. I heard shouts and I ran faster. Fuck. I could hear the people below trying to keep up with me. I quickly unslung my bow, hooking a combustible arrow, and fired. It hit the ground two feet in front of the kid. He skittered away as it beeped and exploded in fire. I kept running, sirens sounding in the distance. The kid cursed, the girls screamed, one dialing 911. The boys quickly sprinted after me, giving it their all.

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um hey.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeeey first chapter poster I guess. Yay.


End file.
